Love for life
by Ray87
Summary: The boys are different wolf pack. They will stop at nothing to get their mates. Leah,Emily and Kim knows what to become of them. But what will happen if you throw in three outsiders. How would they adjust? Will they obey the rules or will death become of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Leah POV**

We started to run as fast as we could. This was the only chance we had, so we took it. I know they will be looking for us soon once they find out that we escaped. I don't know where we are going as long as they can't find us.

"Can we rest, My feet are hurting?"

"No we have to keep moving."

"Well I don't care. I'm going to rest, I'm tired we've been running non stop for almost an hour. Do you even know where we are going?"

"You can stay here and rest all you like, but I'm going to keep moving. I'm not going back to that place." I say as I start to run again.

"She's right we should keep going Kim."

Emily helped Kim up as they started too run again. I know they are tired but if we stop now they will find us. I'm surprised they are not behind us. We took off right when they were going to have their meeting. They have one everyday at the same time. And we knew that was our window of opportunity to go because they will be too busy to notice.

"Leah can you slow down?"

"We can't Emily."

"Look Leah, Kim looks like she is going to pass out we have to take a break. We can rest for five minutes then keep going. Or we can keep running until she passes out then we'll have to carry her. It s your choice." Emily says with a stern tone.

"Fine. But only for five minutes. Then we are going to keep going."

The girls sit down by a tree as I look around to see if I can see a town from here. I know we are far because all I can see is trees. That's good but I know they can run faster than us. I hope we are not that far from a town.

"Leah do you think they figured it out yet?"

"I don't know but if they did they will already be looking for us." I say as I walk over to them.

"Why do you think our parents didn't stop them?"

"Kim you already know why."

"I know but we are their children they should have helped us." Kim says as she starts to cry.

"If they did they would have paid for it."

Our parents can't do anything anymore. They practically sold us to them and they can't fight to get us back. Once they found us we were theirs, No one can do anything about it. We have to listen and do what they tell us to do. I didn't want that life and I didn't ask to be mated to one. The only way out of this was taking off and never looking back or death. And we didn't want that so we decided to take off. I know we are leaving everyone behind. But they did the same thing to us they didn't even put up a fight. So we our fighting for our lives and taking it back. There is nothing we can do now, but there's no turning back.

They would come over everyday to see how we were doing. They gave us a week before we had to leave our families and start to live with them. Kim s mate as they like to be called told her yesterday that they were going to take us home today. So that's when we made the plan.

"Leah if they find us what do you think they will do to us?" Emily says.

"I really don't know. But we should start to head out."

"Come on five more minutes." Kim says.

"We can't we have to keep going." I said as I get up from the ground waiting for them to get up.

We start to run again I know we are going to have to find the town soon before it gets dark and we all start to get hungry. If I'm right the town should be about two more hours that's running non stop with no five-minute breaks. I don't know what we are going to do when we get there. We really don't know that much people over there and if we did what would we even tell them.

Yeah we are getting chased by shape-shifters so can you help us! Yeah I don't think that will work they will probably laugh at us and send us to the mental hospital. That's not a bad idea because then they won t be able to find us, but at the same time we will be stuck there for the rest of our lives. I thought to myself as we were running.

"Do you guys know anyone in Forks?"

"No." They both said at the same time.

"Wait I do um... I'm not sure but I think her name is Angela." Kim says.

"Do you think she will be able to help us?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but I don't see why not." Kim says.

"Look I don't think we should drag her into this." I said.

This isn't her problem and I don't know what they will do if they found out that an outsider helped us. I'm not really sure what they are capable of.

"Why not?" They both said as they stop running.

"Because if we get her involved they can hurt her or even worse they can kill her. Look we don't know how far they will go to get us back, but I don't want to get anyone hurt because of this." I said looking at them.

"Do you think they will go that far?" Emily says looking at me.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out."

"Yeah because I can't have that on my conscience if anything happened to her." Kim says.

"What would happen if we went to the police?" Emily says.

"And tell them what?" I yell at her.

"I don't know." Emily says looking down.

"Look we should go I'll figure it out when we get there." I say looking at them as they just nod their heads.

"Wait I have to use the bathroom" Kim says.

"Fine we will wait for you here"

Kim took off to find a bush to use. Emily and I just stayed there waiting for her.

"Do you have to go?" I say looking at Emily.

"Yeah but I'm going to hold it I don't want no snake biting my ass. I can wait until we get into town."

"OK"

As we were waiting we heard a scream coming from the direction Kim took. Did they find her?

"KIM, KIM,!" We both shouted out.

"What are we going to do?" Emily says looking at me scared.

"KIM THIS IS NOT FUN COME OUT!" I start to yell louder.

I don't know what to do, because if they did get her then were fucked they will be coming for us next. But if she is playing some game with us, I'm going to kick her ass for this. Emily and I look at the direction Kim went and we don't hear anymore screaming. Emily starts to walk over there quietly as I stayed behind so I can keep a lookout. I look around me to make sure nothing comes behind me. I turn back around to see Emily is still moving over there. Next thing I see a blur running at us.

"Emily watch out." I say as the blur is running at her.

Emily moves out-of-the-way when I realize it's Kim that is hauling ass over to us. She just past right by us still running away. I look at Emily funny wondering what the hell is Kim doing. Emily and I start to run after her.

"Kim slow down." Emily says trying to keep up with her.

"What happened back there?" I say.

Whatever it was she is running like there is no tomorrow. This is how she should have done since we left that place. We are trying to keep up with her as she keeps zig zagging through the woods.

"Kim slow down." I say as she starts to slow down.

We walk over to her as she falls to the floor crying. I look at Emily. "What do you think happened?" I whispered to Emily.

"I don't know."

"Kim what happened back there?" Emily says as she puts her arms around her.

"I..I don t know. I was going to the bathroom when..."

"When what?" Emily says.

"A rabbit come along and scared me. I thought it was th...them coming behind me to get me. That's why I took off screaming. I'm sorry guys if I scared you." She says wiping the tears away looking at us.

A fucking rabbit are you kidding me. Well I should be happy it was a rabbit because if it was them we wouldn't be here right now. We would probably be kicking and screaming all the way back home to face our doom.

"It's alright Kim. I'm glad it was a rabbit and not them." I said.

"We should start moving because if they are out here, they had to hear Kim screaming. And they will be making their way over here." Emily says as she helps Kim up off the floor.

She's right I forgot about that. They have good hearing and a good sense of smell it won't be long until they find us. We start to take off run leaving everything behind us. There is no going back now all we have left is each other because our families can't do anything and will do nothing to stop them.

 **Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight SM does I just own the story idea.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sam POV**

"Alright you guys shut the fuck up so we can get the meeting over with. I know some of you will like to get back to your girls so let's get this over with."

I look at all the guys as they shut up really fast. There's three of them out of six that found their mates. And the rest of us have to wait until they come along. I wasn't that happy when I didn't find her. Because I'm the fucking alpha and I have to sit here and watch them start their new life.

There mates will have to do what ever we say. Once we find them we start to train them to do stuff whatever we like. They start to learn the basic stuff when they're little by their parents just in case they are chosen. Just how to cook and clean. It's like in the olden days women stay at home and men will bring home the bacon.

If they are not trained right. There will be punishment and it will be by us. No one can tell you how to do or what you can do. You can take some advice from them but when it comes down to it its up to you.

"Alright we are hear to talk about Jacob, Paul, and Embry mates. When are you guys going to start?" I say looking at them.

"I'm going to take Kim home tonight to see what I have to work with." Embry says.

"Same for me I will have Emily with me." Jacob says.

"What about you Paul? I say looking at him." As I notice he didn't say anything yet.

"Leah is going to be a little bit hard, but I'm going to take her home with me tonight." Paul says.

"Good luck with that." Jacob says as everyone starts to laugh.

"Fuck you alright I can handle her." Paul says pissed off.

Leah is going to be the hard one out of the three. When she found out she was chosen she went off. Paul saw her one day as we were having a meeting outside of my house and he knew she was the one. So the next day we went to the family and when they saw it was us there they knew there was nothing they could do.

They told Leah about the rules and what was going to be happening. They couldn't do anything after Paul found her they had to step aside. If they didn't there would have been some consequences for their actions. We gave them a week so their family could tell them more about what's going to happen and so they can say goodbye.

They will live with them for the rest of their lives and they will never go back home. It's up to the mate if they want them around their family again, if not that was their last goodbye. Some of the other tribe's don't let them see their family anymore, because they have been with them their whole life and now it's time for them to move on.

Kim and Emily didn't take it that bad like Leah. There parents took the news bad because they didn't want this life for them and I guess they were hoping this didn't happen to them.

"Are we done here?" Paul says as I see Jacob and Embry nod their heads.

"Yeah."

They take off so fast leaving the rest of us here.

"You know they don't have to rub it in our face." Jared says.

"Yeah all because they have there mates." Quil says.

"Yes. But if that was us we would do the same." I say as I was making my way outside.

They follow me outside as we sit down and start to talk about what has to be done around our houses. We all live next to each other as soon we became the new pack. It will be easy for us to get a hold of each other and to change. Everyone knows who we are and they make sure to stay out of the way.

The people are scared of us and make sure they don't push our buttons because they know we are the only ones that are keeping them alive. We watch our tribe to make sure no bloodsuckers cross over to get them. Back then they used to keep it in the tribe, but they figured the people should know. Because it was hard when some of them would find their family or friends dead in the woods. So that was the new rule, but outsiders couldn' t know anything about us. If they did we would have to take care of them and who ever they told.

As we were all talking I saw Paul running to us.

"Hey were are your girls." Quil says.

"They fucking took off." Paul says with an angry tone.

"We went to their homes and found out they are gone." Jacob says.

"Are the parents involved?" I ask.

"No. But they seem happy that they took off." Embry says.

"This is bullshit we should never have let them stay for a week with them, And how the hell did they know we were taking them home today." Paul says.

"I told Kim yesterday when I was seeing her. But I didn't know she would pull this shit." Embry says looking piss.

"I don't think it was Kim's idea." Jacob says as we all look at him. "The one person who didn't want this life and I bet talked the girls into doing this."

"Leah." They all said.

"Alright if Leah did do this there will be consequences for all three. Because they did go along with her. So I'm leaving that up to you guys because it's your mates." I say.

"Lets just find them and bring them home. And then we can decide what will happen to them." Paul says looking at Embry and Jacob.

They nod their heads as we take off into the woods to find them. We change into our wolf form so we have a better chance to find them. We don't know how long they have been out here but it won't take long before we find them. We started to search the trails they might take. We can communicate through our minds. Once we turn in to our beast and let him take over.

"Over here"

We run over to Quil as we smell the girls, they have been through here.

"Alright they can't be that far. Everyone spread out." I say as we continue to search again.

The girls can't be that far. They will start to get tired and need to take a rest. I feel sorry for them because I know the guys are going to make sure they won't do it again. As there smell was getting closer.

"What are you guys going to do?" Jared asked.

"They are not going to see day light for a long time and they can kiss seeing there families goodbye."

"Paul..." Jacob got cut off when we heard them.

"Wait I have to use the bathroom" Kim says.

"Fine we will wait for you here" Leah says as we see them standing right in front of us.

"Embry go follow her as we watch the other two."

"Sam."

"Go I will let you know when you can take her." I say as he takes off in her direction. "Jared go with him so he can change back to get her."

"Paul you get Leah and Jacob you get Emily. We will watch them when you guys change back so they won' t take off."

They were about to get them when we heard a scream coming from Kim's direction. Leah and Emily get freaked out by the scream. The boys were ready to get them when Kim comes out screaming and running away from them.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Dip shit scared a rabbit and that creep out Kim." Embry says.

"Sorry I didn't know the rabbit was going to be there." Jared says.

We all watch to see what happens in Embry and Jared minds as they replay the scene . Embry is close to grabbing Kim when Jared walks closer as a rabbit walks out of the bushes. Kim freaks out and starts to pull her pants back on and takes off running and screaming. Jared takes care of the little friend as Embry changes back to get Kim.

"Did you kill the rabbit?"

"Let's just say the rabbit won't be in the way next time." Jared says.

We start chasing after them as Kim was running. We hear the girls trying to talk to Kim and tell her to slow down. We are close to them as we see Kim telling them what happened back there.

"A rabbit came along and scared me. I thought it was th...them coming behind me to get me. That's why I took off screaming. I'm sorry guys if I scared you."

"It's alright Kim. I'm glad it was a rabbit and not them." Leah says.

"We should start moving because if they are out here, they had to hear Kim screaming. And they will be making their way over here." Emily says as she helps Kim up off the floor.

We sat there watching them. So the girls are all in this together.

"I think we should let them keep going make them think they are getting way."

"Sam."

"Paul. I know you guys want them back, but let them have their fun. There not going to get hurt because we will be right behind them."

"Fine. They can have their fun, but when we get them back the game is over." Jacob says.

We take off after the girls. We' ll let them think they got away and when they get close to finding help we will be right there to grab them and take them back home. Plus chasing after something so weak and helpless is kind of fun. Since nothing is happening right now there's no one around to pose a threat. So were thinking of this as practice.

 **AN- Thanks for reading please let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I own nothing,Sm owns all**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Leah POV**

We've been running not stop ever since Kim got scared over a rabbit. I thought by now the pack would be right behind us maybe they haven't went to our house's to get us yet. I started to see a road.

"Guys there is a road right there we shouldn't be that far from the town now. We can take the road that will lead us to the town." I say as we made are way out of the woods.

"Do you think we will see any cars passing by?" Kim asked.

"Maybe, but I don't want them to help us because if they do we are putting them in danger."

We started to walk in the road. It won't be long before we see the town. I don't know what we are going to do when we get there but we will figure it out when we get there. We stopped running for now because we know the pack was not by us anymore, so we were just going to take it slow for now because we are safe. There has been cars passing by and none even stop to make sure we are alright. I was alright with that because we didn't need there help we were fine on our own.

"Hey did you see that?"

"What?" I say looking around us.

"The car that just passed right by us is now turning around." Emily says as we all turn around to see the blue car coming toward us.

"We can go back into the woods, but they already saw us. Lets just see what they want?" I say as the car stops right in front of us. "Don't say anything I will do the talking?" I whispered to them.

They nod their heads as the two girls got of the car looking at us. They look like they are around our age.

"Kim is that you?" One of them said making her way over to us. She had long black hair and was wearing glasses. She was tall I would say around 5'8. We look at her crazy. How did she know Kim's name? The other girl was standing there looking at us. She wastn't that tall I will say 5' foot but she was standing inside of the car on the passenger's side. She had long dark brown hair.

"Do you know her?" I said looking at Kim.

"Yeah. Hi Angela." Kim says as she walks over to her.

Emily and I were too shocked to say anything. I never thought we would run into Kim's friend.

"How are you? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for a long time?"

"I'm doing good just been busy with school, sorry I haven't came over to visit. How is the family?" Kim said back.

I noticed she never told her why we were here. I just hope her friend didn't notice because we can't really tell her why we are here.

"The family is doing good. Oh my god, I'm sorry I'm being rude. I'm Angela and that's Bree over there." She said as she points to her friend. "Bree come over here and meet my friend Kim and her friends."

Bree closes the door and walks over to us. She was small to the rest of us. She could be a little girl but I don't think Angela would hang out with her if she was. Maybe this is her little sister but they don't look the same.

"Angela I want you to meet my friends. This is Leah and Emily guys this is Angela." Kim says.

"Hey." I say.

"Hello." Emily says.

"Hi." Bree said sounding like she doesn't really want to be here. "Angela can we go?"

"Yeah just give me a minute."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Kim and Angela have been talking non stop since she pulled up to us. I want to keep going just in case the boys come out.

"Kim you ready to go?"

"Oh you have to go. Are you going to Forks? If you are I can take you so we can catch up."

"That won't be." I say as I get cut off.

"Yes we are that will be nice of you, there is so much we have to talk about." Kim says with a smile on her face.

"Alright lets go." Angela says.

We follow them to their car as we got in the back. Kim and Angela continued to talk non stop. I didn't know they were close enough for Kim to know about her family. I can see she misses her but she never really talked about her until we took off from the guys. I wonder what happened between them. I saw the Welcome to Forks sign as we were passing by it now. So we weren't really that far from the town. Bree didn't talk much she just kept to her self-same for us we really didn't talk much either.

"Angela you can drop us off here?" I say as we were in the town.

"Oh no you guys are going to come with us. Kim you have to meet my friend Bella."

"Alright where does she live?" Kim says with a smile because I can see she didn't want to leave Angela.

"She's at work right now but we can go meet her at her house she won't mind. Bree call her and tell her we will be at her house."

"You sure because we can meet her later."

"No it's alright she will be getting off soon I won't be surprise if she's at home right now."

Bree was on the phone talking to Bella. "Hey how's work going...Yeah...Oh I was calling to ask if it's alright if we come by your house and wait for you there...Angela and her friends...You sure...We can meet you at your work...Alright then we will see you at home...Yeah love you too talk to you later."

"What did Bella say?" Angela asked.

"Nothing much she said it was fine she will meet us there."

We drove up to a big white two-story house. I guess Bella must live her. There was no car parked here. I guess her parents weren't home. The house was nice looking and had a lot of trees around it and it was next to the woods. I didn't see any neighbor as we were driving over here. They have their own privacy. Does she have any brothers or sisters? Is that why they have a big house? I was thinking to my self.

"This is a nice house." I say as we all get out of the car and begin to make our way towards the house.

"You should see the inside. It's really nice." Angela says as she started to show us around the house.

"Does Bella have any siblings?" Emily asked.

"No she's the only child. Her mom didn't want to have no more she said one was enough. But she has us." Bree says.

"Where are her parents? They won't get mad about us being here?" I say.

Bree starts to laugh. "If you want to call them parents. They won't know because they are never home any ways. Bella sees her dad more than her mother."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Her parents can't stand to be in the same room together. If they are all they do is fight. Her mom is a bit.." Bree get's cut off.

"Bree." Angela says.

"What she is you even say so yourself and Bella thinks so too."

"I do." We all turn around to see someone standing by the door.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean." Bree says walking over to her friend.

"It's alright I know my mom is a bitch so what can I say." She says like she don't really care.

"I'm sorry for asking, but why?" Kim asks as we all look at her funny for asking. Bella don't know us that well I don't think she will tell us why her parents are the way they are.

"It's a long story but to make it short my mom didn't want kids at all and I came along she was so upset that she was going to get rid of me but my dad talked her out of it. My dad thought she would be fine after I was born but apparently I just made things worse. She got her tubes tied to make sure it would never happen again."

"Why does she stay?" I ask.

"Because my dad has money and she knows she has nowhere to go, so she's just here for the money. My dad works all the time and it's hard to see him, but he does try to make time for me and I understand that, but my mom doesn't care at all. My dad won't leave my mom because it would look bad. But I guess it works out because they both use each other. My Dad has to make it seem like they have the perfect family but behind closed doors they don't. The only time you will ever seem them together and happy is when there at a social event and we have to pretend to be a perfect, laughing and all smiles so people can see the happy family."

"Alright your dad works all the time but where is your mom?" Emily ask Bella.

"The hell if I know where she is at, but if I had to take a guess probably shacked up with some guy."

Wow her mom does sound like a bitch. How can someone treat their daughter like that and say they never wanted them. My parents tried so many times before they had me and they wanted to have more, but the last time my mom got pregnant she lost him. I was going to have a little brother but he didn't make it when he was born. It was so hard on my mom because she carried him for the whole nine months and he was stillborn, before she got a chance to hold him and see him. He was already gone, They picked out a name for him and already had his room ready they were devastated. I thought to myself.

 **An-Thank you for all your reviews :) I hope you guys continue reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Sm owns Twilight. I just made up the story Love 4 Life.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sam POV**

We just watched the girls get in the car heading to Forks. Now we have to follow them so Jared and Quil can get their mates. We could have just took them right there but once the guys saw the girls. We knew we couldn't do anything yet. Well this is going to be hard now because the girls are not from our tribe. So we have to figure out how to take them with out people knowing they went missing.

"Alright we have to make a plan." I say looking at the guys.

"What's the plan?" Jared ask me.

"Well we can't just take them people will know. So..." I say as I get cut off.

"Why don't we fake their death's so no one would be looking for them?"

"We can do that Quil? But the hard part is trying to figure out how. We have to make it believable." I say.

We take off after the girls so we won't lose them took off into the woods so we won't be seen by caught up with them when we saw them turning into a white house that was in the woods. Well the girls are making this easy for us. We change back to human. The girls are already in the house. We can see them in the kitchen talking with each other.

Then I see her. I don't know where she came from but I'm glad that I found her now. I will make sure she will not leave my site.

"Well I guess we can't be to hard on the girls because if they never took off we wouldn't have found our mates. So I guess you guys can take it easy on Leah, Kim and Emily." I say. "But I'm not saying the girls are not going to be in trouble for what they did."

"We will decide what to do with them once we get them home." Jacob says and the other guys nod their heads.

So now we have to think of some way to get into the house. It's starting to get dark outside so it will be easy for us to walk around to see if there is a way in.

"Jacob and Quil go out back and see if there is a window open to see if we can get in. Paul and Embry go take care of the cars. So they can't make a run for it." I say as the guys take off.

That's all we need is for them to take off in the cars. We have to trap them and make sure there's no mistakes have to cover all our bases. Jared and I stayed behind to watch the girls. They have moved into the living room. The girls are all laughing and talking away like there been best friends for ever. That's good they get along just fine. Let's hope it stays that way once we get the new girls home with us. Jared and I just kept watching them when we see the guys coming to us.

"Did you guys find a way in?" I ask looking at Jacob and Quil. They both shake their heads no. Shit there has to be a way in.

"We took care of the cars so they can't take off." Paul says has we hear a car pulling up.

We all turn our heads to see some guys getting out of the car and walking up to the door. It's three men. One white with blond hair. One asian with black hair. And one black with black hair.

"Who do you think these fuckers are?" Quil asking look at the guys as they are knocking on the door.

"I don't know but this will be a problem if we are trying to get the girls." I say as we see the door opens and we see one of the girls throw her self on the asian guy. Jared is growling so loud and ready to take off to kill the guy.

"Paul hold him down." I say.

Great now we have to figure out how to take the girls and deal with these assholes. I wonder if they are their boyfriends.

"So what's the plan now Sam." Jared asks.

It looks like he calmed down but ready to kill still. I look at the guys. "We still stick to the plan that didn't change."

We watch the guys move into the living room with the girls. "Do you think they are there boyfriends?" Jacob asks.

"Yes and No." I say.

The asian one goes sit down with the one who opened the door holding her hand. The black guy sits down on the love seat with my girl. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. I saw red when he did that. The other one goes stand next to Leah and the other girl just walked back in from the kitchen. We see Emily and Kim seating on the floor talking to each other.

"Paul go disconnect their car too." I say looking at the girls inside.

"Why?" Quil ask me.

"Because we can't have them taking off on us." I say. "And it looks the boys are not going to be leaving any time soon."

"OK its's done." Paul says as he comes back over to us.

We are standing in the woods looking inside as the guys are getting comfortable with the girls. The girls look like they are having a fun time with the guys just joking around and dancing. Let them enjoy themselves while it lasts I thought to myself. We hear another car pulling up.

"Are you fucking kidding me who else is coming over this time. I'm not going to disconnect another car Embry could do this one." Paul says well shaking his head.

We see it's a pizza delivery guy. "Paul you don't have to worry about it it's a delivery guy. He won't be here that long." Embry says laughing.

He drops off the pizza and takes off right away. Everyone starts to dig into the pizza. We notice Emily is no longer with the girls. We hear the back door opens. And we see that Emily stepping outside by herself.

"Should I grab her." Jacob ask as we see her going to sit down on the swing.

"No let's see what happens." I say as she's just sitting there swinging back and forth.

She's been out her for 5 mins and notice no one have came outside yet to see if she's OK. I was about to tell Jacob to go head and get her when we hear the back door again. We see Leah walking to Emily.

"Emily are you OK?" Leah says as she sits down with Emily.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just really don't want to be in there right now."

"OK why? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really. You guys are having a fun time in there. I just don't want to ruin it for you guys OK. I'm just thinking about the guys and if they found us." Emily says looking into the woods.

"Emily they're not going to find us, if they did they would have been here already. Just enjoy your self OK and not worry about them."

"Enjoy myself like how you are with that guy. Look Leah I can't just enjoy myself like you OK. I'm worried something bad is going to happen."

"Like what Emily? I already told you if they found us we won't be here right now. We will be back at La Push with them dealing with the consequence. Look you need to put on your big girl panties and stop worrying about it, get your ass inside and enjoy yourself." Leah says as she gets up from the swing and walks back inside.

Emily just sits there looking like she's not ready to go inside yet.

"I think we just found our window inside boys." I say with a smile on my face.

 **AN-Thank you for reading and for all the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Please continue leaving reviews :D**


	5. Author Note

**Sorry I haven't posted the next chapter it will be coming soon. Alot have happend I just moved to a new place so I'm trying to start writing again. I didn't want you guys to think that I abandon the story. Thank you for all the reviews, favs and followings :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN- SM owns Twilight. I just made up the story hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bella**

I just got home from work when I heard noise coming from the kitchen. I walked in when there talking about my parents. I should be upset that Bree was going to call my Mom a bitch but I really don't care because that's the same I think of her. I know that's sad that her own daughter would think of her like that. But she's not really mother of the year.

I tell them a short vision why my partners are the way there are. We move into the living room. Angela introduce me to her friends. They seem all nice, there from a town called La Push. We have been down there once or twice. We were getting along just fine. Leah seem like she was open up more and Emily looking around like someone is going to jump out of nowhere.

"Are you guys hungry? If so I can order pizza." I ask them.

Everyone is shaking their heads. So I get up and head to the kitchen to call the pizza. I really don't know what the girls like. So I will just get two large pepperoni pizza. I walk back into the living room.

"He will be here in 15 mins." I say as I sit back in the love seat. "So what brings you guys out here." I say looking at the girls.

"Yeah why were you guys walking in the middle of the road." Bree ask.

"We got in a fight with our parents."

"Are car broke down."

Leah and Kim say at the same time. We look at them funny. Trying to figure out what happened.

"What the girls mean to say we got in a fight with our parents and we took off but the car didn't make it all they way here. That's why we were walking in the road." Emily says looking at the girls funny. They're hiding something but we just meet them if they don't really want to say it's fine.

"Do you want to call them to let them know your safe?" Angela ask them.

"No.."Leah starts to say when the doorbell goes off.

I look at the girls I know that can't be the pizza man already. "Are you guys expecting anybody?"

"That's the boys I told them to come over if that's OK with you. If not I can tell them to leave." Angela says as she's getting up to answer the door. Looking at me for a response.

I shake my head yes and she gets all happy. I know Angela wants to hang out with her boyfriend Eric and I know he will bring Mike and Tyler.

"Great horny dog is coming." Bree says rolling her eyes walking into the kitchen. She and Mike just broke up a month ago. They had a love and hate relationship. I was surprised when I found out they were dating. Bree kept rejecting him and he kept coming back for more. He couldn't take no for an answer. When he finally got a yes from her, he pulled out the red carpet for her.

They had a bad break-up like World War 3. Bree caught Mike flirting with a girl name Lauren so to get back at him she kissed a boy name Liam. After that they just kept doing stupid stuff to make the other one jealous. Then they got back together and everything was great, but Bree found out that Mike slept with Lauren. He said it was a lie that it never happened, but you can't lie when there was a video of them together. She still loves him but she can't over look what he did.

Angela walks in with the boys taking Eric by the hand to sit with her. Tyler comes over and seats with me giving me a kiss on my cheek. Tyler and I have a wired relationship. We've been together for 6 months. But we haven't took it to the next level in the relationship. I should be happy he hasn't been pushing for sex. Like my last boyfriend Riley did that's all he wanted from me. When he realized I was't going to give it up he went to the slut Jessica. I know Tyler is no virgin he lost it to some girl name Kate.

"Hello beautiful ladies I'm Mike." He says looking at Leah, Kim and Emily.

"Little man leave them alone." Bree says as she walks back into the living room looking at Mike.

"Who are you calling little because you wasn't saying that last night." Mike says having a smirk on his face.

"You wish you still got this." Bree says moving her arms down her body.

"OK are you guys done fighting with each other." I say looking at them shaking my head. "Leah, Kim and Emily this is Mike,Tyler and Eric." I say pointing to the guys.

"Eric Kim is my friend from La Push. We ran into them today on the road." Angela says.

"Hey" Eric says.

"What's up." Tyler says.

We all start talking with each and having a good time laughing. Bree turns the music on and start to dance Leah and Kim join in. I see Mike can't keep his eyes off of her and Leah dancing on each other. You would think we have known the girls for a long time instead for a couple of hours. There was a knock on the door. I get up to answer the door knowing this should be the pizza guy. I grabbed my purse from the closet and pull out the money. I open the door and I see the delivery guy standing there.

"Hello I have two large pepperoni pizza."

"Yes."

"That will be 21.40."

I grab the pizza and hand him that money "Keep the change."

"Thank you have a goodnight." He says as he starts to walking back to the car. I close the door and walk back into the living. "Pizza is here lets dig in." I say as I put the pizza on the coffee table. I notice I don't see Emily in the living room no more.

"Is everything alright with Emily?" I whisper to Angela.

"I don't know she just got up when you went to get the pizza. I thought she might be going to the bathroom but she didn't ask where it was. But I did hear the back door open. She might just want to get some fresh air right now."

"She don't talk mush since she been here. It seems like something is bothering her." I say.

"Maybe she's just shy and not used to being around new people." Angela says as I see Leah notice that Emily been gone for a while and went looking for her.

I hope everything is alright with her she seems nice. Maybe Angela is right she's just shy but once she gets to know us more she might open up I thought to myself.

Leah comes back inside by herself and walks up to Kim. I can't hear what shes telling her. But whatever it is Kim don't look upset. So I guess everything is OK with Emily.

Everyone is having a great time together. I walk up to Tyler and whisper in his ear "I'm ready." I take him by the hand and we start walking up the stairs. It's time a take the bull by the horns.

 **Sorry for the long wait hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Thank you for your reviews. Please continue leaving more reviews I love reading what you guys think about my story :D**


End file.
